


Be Insecure

by tigragrece



Category: Initial D
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 10





	Be Insecure

Takumi and Ryosuke are together, but Ryosuke is a little insecure because he cares too much at Takumi it's been a while that he didn't feel like this it's was maybe the first time that happens. Even if his ex gf he doesn't have felt like this.

Right now he was just insecure when he saw Takumi with one girl and smiling while they were at one shop. He was with one girl of his age and she was a little pretty. And they looked to have one past between them.

Maybe he should talk About Takumi about his past...  
He doesn't know how he will react when he will see him tonight.

When they see each other Takumi kisses Ryosuke

"I'm here early" say Takumi

"I don't mind I was waiting for you"

"You were here for a while?"

"No, I was just thinking at some stuff"

"Where are we going? At your home or somewhere else?"

"I was thinking to my home and maybe I would like to talk to you about something," says Ryosouke without watching Takumi

Takumi feels a little bad, what's going on he couldn't stop thinking, he doesn't want to break up with him, especially just now that he have done his coming out to her ex...

When they arrive at the home of Ryosuke, Takumi began to cry a little "I don't want that we break up, I don't know what going on. I don' t know what I have done but please tell me and I will change it..."

"I don't want to break up with you"

"But why you wanted to talk with me?" Ask Takumi

"I saw you with one girl today and I was feeling a little jealous because you looked happy with her... And I thought you would have liked to be with her..."

"Ryosuke, it's my ex-girlfriend it's Mogi, she just comes here for see me before she start her studies in Tokyo and needed some advice..."

"But you looked like if you were together"

"I'm not good with girls, I'm not really interested by them. I want you and only you" Say Takumi while he hugs Ryosuke

"Takumi, I love you I didn't have feel it before with anyone else about this feeling of be insecure but I was too scared to lose you"

"Mogi have asked me to be with her again, but I have refused because I'm with you and no longer with her, I'm not interested by her. And I have done my coming out to her about us."

"You have to do your coming out?"

"Yes and she has smiled to me because she knew about me about the fact I wasn't interested in her, and she has hugged me.. And I think my dad knows about us..."

"Keisuke know about us... And I will tell my parents one day"

"Ryosuke, I don't care about waiting, I just want to be with you and free to love you and have no issue of being with you"

They kiss each other

"I love you Ryosuke"

"I love you so much Takumi"

They cuddle for a while then they go at the bed of Ryosuke where they made love and prove to each other that they are in love.

Then a little later Takumi say to Ryosuke "I'm glad to be with you and be part of Project D because it's mean that I'm with you. And I want to with you. You always support me, and I want to support you too. And if I become one professional driver I want you by my side and I don't care what people could say about us because I have my lover with me"

"I will be forever with you"


End file.
